Damn that man
by supergirl-sparki
Summary: Enough is enough. Relena decides that it is pay back time so Heero better watch out. Relena is on a mission to get her man
1. Damn that man

Well I am back and my chapters have been proof read thanks to Stephanie so big thanks to her. Cheers love. Anyway here they are

OK I JUST CHECK MY FIC ON THE NET AND FOUND THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS BUGGERED SO I HAVE UPLOADED IT AGAIN SORRY

Disclaimer. (Do not own anything to do with Gundam wing)

Sparki17

Chapter 1

Heero pushed her back against the cold wall and held her there by her skinny arms. "Get off of me Heero I am leaving," snapped Relena. He just laughed cruelly, "I think not, you will go when I have finished with you." Her pale blue eyes widened and her full mouth opened in surprise. Heero pulled her slim arms up above her head and held them there with one of his large long fingered hands. His other hand slid itself teasingly down the side of her neck gently stroking it over her shoulder, skimming across the side of her right breast teasingly. Relena closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath and looked into Heero's dark blue cold ones. "Don't Heero its not going to work," she gritted out. Heero's eyes seem to be mocking her as he raised an eyebrow. "It has never failed me before Relena." Heero's voice was low and husky. Relena whimpered as his hand slid under her short black skirt. His large long fingered hand caressed her smooth pale flesh of her inner thigh. "Don't Heero please," Relena whimpered. Heero just smirked evilly at her and suddenly pushed his hand up into her white silk panties. Relena gasped her back arching off the wall and pushing her body up against him. No, she thought don't respond to him don't let him win again. Heero dragged a teasing finger across her clit and was rewarded with a shudder from Relena.

Relena felt as if she was on fire. Every part of her that he touched felt as if it had been burnt. "You know you can't win Lena no matter what your mind is thinking your body always responds to me," Heero mocked. She could here the menace in his voice but he was right. Heero always used her attraction and lust towards him against her. Using sex as a weapon to get what he wanted. "I hate you," she gasps as he slid two of his long callused fingers into her warm wet heat. Heero chucked and leaned into nuzzle and kiss little butterfly kisses along her neck. "That's not what you said when you were 15," he mumbled into her neck. "I was just a stupid kid back then," Relena whimpered. Relena's breath was becoming shallow and short as Heero slid two digits in and out of her slowly. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. That would give Heero too much pleasure and this time she was going to win.

Heero's fingers were maddening slow and Relena wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She wanted him inside of her and she hated that he knew it. She felt Heero smirk in satisfaction against her breast where he was gently kissing and nibbling her rosy pucker when yet another moans escaped Relena's mouth. He knew she was close, knew that soon she would brake and his mission would be complete. He lifted his head and looked directly at her with his deep blue stormy eyes. She had her eyes closed tight, her mouth was set in a determined line and her face was scrunched up in concentration. Heero felt his resolve softening towards her. He wanted her, but he was not planning to lose. He was going to get his own way, even if he died from the throbbing pain inside his groin.

Heero leaned in and brushed her soft full mouth with his. The kiss started gently, but soon turned into a fiery hot passionate kiss and Heero released his pent up frustration into it. He pulled away from her soft rosy lips and kept the steady pace of his fingers going. Relena's pale blue eyes were dark with lust but bright with intelligence and determination. He had to smirk she was determined to win this time.

Heero leaned in and slowly traced hot little butterfly kisses across her jaw line until he reached her ear. He palled the lobe into his mouth and gently nibbled. Relena shuddered "Heero," she moaned breathlessly. In that moment, he knew he had won. "Just say it Relena and I will finish it." He whispered into her ear. "I.I oh god please Heero Please." She cried out. He laughed, but Heero was getting sick of this game. He was rock hard and his penis was beginning to painfully throb. "Don't beg Relena, it doesn't suit you, just say it." Relena cried out not being able to stand it anymore. "Oh god I..I..I will take a bodyguard with me when I go to see colony 460 I promise." Heero grinned satisfied he had what he wanted. He let go of Relena's arms and pulled out his long fingers. Relena whimpered at the loss of contact and nearly collapsed on the floor.

Heero quickly undid his pants and let them slide over his slender hips. He grabbed her roughly around her slim waist and lifted her up against the cold wall. He looked directly into Relena's beautiful pale blue eyes as he sank his large erect cock deep inside of her in one swift motion. Relena let out a content sigh. It felt so right to have Heero inside of her.

Read and review thanks Sparki17


	2. operation get Heero

Disclaimer ( do not own Gundam wing) ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 2 Relena's Revenge  
  
Relena sighed and placed the silver plated pen on her mahogany desk. She couldn't concentrate for some reason this afternoon. Well, to be truthful to herself she knew the reason why. All she could think about was Heero. Heero was the bane of her existence. She loved him and there was not drought in her mind about that, but did he love her. Relena spun slowly around in her chair to glance out the large window behind her and watch the busy streets below. Sure they had amazing sex, but did he feel anything more then a sexual attraction towards her. Relena was beginning to wonder if he even felt an attraction towards her at all or if he was just using sex as a way to obtain the objective of his missions.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh Relena stood up smoothening her cream knee length pencil skirt out. She walked slowly over to the filing cabinet that was located in the corner of her large office. Didn't he know what he did to her? That every time he touched her she felt like she was on fire but every time he left her, her heart was torn to shreds. She wanted more then the accessional fling, she wasn't going to put up with this weird relationship they had anymore. Heero had to decide if he wanted to be with her properly as a couple or get the hell out of her life for good. It was all or nothing. Relena closed her eyes as her fists clenched tightly onto the file she was holding. Suddenly her bright blue eyes sprung open and a evil smirk spread across Relena's cherry red mouth, operation get Heero had begun. Heero was about to learn that revenge was a bitch called Relena.  
  
Read and review thanks  
  
Sparki17 


	3. Operation get Herro stage one

Disclaimer ( do not own Gundam wing)

Operation Get Heero stage 1

Relena took one last look at herself in the full-length mirror and smiled. She looked sexy and she knew it. Going against her usual pastel colored boring suits she had chose one of the deepest black. The suit consisted of a very short and very tight black skirt that complemented Relena's smooth long legs. She wore a plain white blouse, which had a plunging neckline to show off her creamy full cleavage. Relena finished it off with a black loosely tied silk tie and black stilettos that fastened around her ankles. Relena didn't usually wear makeup but this wasn't a normal day she had heavy black eye makeup to give her eyes the smouldering sexy look and just a touch of berry lipstick to top everything off.

Relena giggled like a little schoolgirl. Heero was going to have a fit when he saw her. Even if Heero wasn't in the least turned on by her outfit she could rely on his over protectiveness of her to get the required reaction from him. Even if he didn't find her sexy in this outfit most of the other guys in Preventers HQ sure as hell would. And that alone will have Heero dragging her into his office demanding what the hell she was playing out. She wanted to throw him off balance so she could break him.

A quite tap on Relena's bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts. Taking a last glance in the mirror she picked up her black suit jacket and strode over to the heavy mahogany door. Relena flung open the door to be greeted by a surprised Duo. Duo looked at her with shock in his violet eyes. His eyes wondered from her head to her toes lingering on Relena's more womanly assets longer than required. Relena laughed, "Do you like," she spun around so Duo could take in the full affect of the outfit. A wicked smirk crossed Duo's full mouth and his violet eyes sparkled with mischief. "Holy fuck Relena you look damn hot, your brother is going to have a fit when he sees you in that, no forget your brother Heero is going to kill every guy who so much as looks at you, starting with me for letting you out of the house dressed like that.

Relena pouted and gave him the puppy dog look. "You're not going to make me change are you Duo." Duo threw his head back and burst into a hearty laugh his long thick braid swinging back and forth behind him. "You have got to be joking, I can't wait to see his face when you walk past his office, he is going to explode." The pure glee in Duo's eyes made Relena laugh. Duo loves to mess with people's minds. He loved nothing more than playing a practical joke on someone and he always seemed to be running some sort of scam. Relena grinned back at Duo. "Well then, lets not keep the man waiting." Taking Duo's arm they marched out the room to what was going to be a very interesting day indeed.

Heero sighed as he leaned back in his black leather office chair closing his eyes. He had been up for the past 32 hours and he desperately needed sleep. Running his long fingers through his messy chocolate bangs he once again looked through the plans for the security for Relena's next meeting. Finally everything seemed in order and Heero felt confident enough that Relena would be perfectly safe. Picking up his black videophone he dialled the number to Lady Une's office. Heero's usual monotone filled his small cluttered space that was his own in the large Preventer building. "Commander Une, this is Preventer Heero everything is complete I am emailing you the details right now and as soon as Relena arrives safely in the building I am going home." Giving Lady Une no time to respond he hung up on his commanding officer. Heero shut down his computer and round up the files and disks he would need at home. He leaned back in the high back leather chair to relax until Relena had safely arrived in her office and had a guard posted on her door. Relena had no meetings or any need to leave the foreign office until the end of the day when she would be returning home. There was no need for Heero to stand guard over her, so he could go home for some much needed sleep.

Heero had only just started to relax when he heard the first wolf whistles ringing down the sparse stark halls of level 12. Frowning he grumbled about the other men on level 12, foreign affairs department. "Stupid idiots falling over some pretty piece of ass that would probably not give them the time of day." Heero continued to listen to the wolf whistles and crude comments being made by the other staff of the building got closer. He could hear the clipping of high heels approaching his office no doubt the poor women who was being ogled at by the idiots on his level. Heero continued to listen until he realized that the woman was only a couple of meters away from his office. "Something's not right the only woman's office down this end of the building is Relena's," whispered Heero. At that very moment none other than Relena walked past his office her hips swaying in a seductive way looking damn sexy.

"Morning Heero," Relena called cheerfully as she passed his office lifting her slim arm to give him a sweet little wave. She sent him a dazzling smile before she continued walking towards her destination. She could have fallen over laughing with the look on his face. Heero looked to be in complete shock, he sat upright in his chair, cobalt eyes open wide and mouth hanging slightly open. Relena giggled to herself in satisfaction. "3, 2,1," Relena whispered softly to herself before she heard Heero yelling out her name. "Relena get in my office now." She could hear the barley-controlled rage in his deep voice. Giggling quietly she walked calmly into his office noticing the extremely pissed off look on his face. His blue eyes were violent storms of anger and his mouth was set in a grim line. "What the hell are you playing at?" he yelled at her, his eyes sweeping over her figure. Tipping her head to the side innocently she gave him a sweet smile. "I'm sorry Heero, I don't know what you mean and I am not playing at anything." Heero growled. "Don't give me that shit Relena what the hell do you think you are wearing." Heero's hands were clenched angrily at his sides, his knuckles turning white. Relena rolled her eyes at him. "What's it look like I am wearing," her voice had taken a slight edge to it. "Not a fucking lot you look like some cheap whore." Yelled Heero as his eyes quickly flicked over her amazing long smooth legs. "You basted," Relena, screamed back, she had had enough. Anger seemed to be pulsing through every vein in her body and she felt she would explode any moment. Raising her delicate hand she slapped him hard across the face leaving a red imprint on his cheek. Heero didn't even flinch just continued to stare into her blue eyes with his own burning ones. "Maybe I feel like one because that's the way you treat me, you have your fun then you throw me away, well, I have had enough, that's it Heero I am having you reassigned hopefully somewhere in the North Pole as far away from me as possible," Relena yelled at him. With that Relena spun on her stiletto heel and angrily stalked out the room down the white marble corridor and into her office slamming the heavy dark wood door behind her.

Relena flopped down into her large plush white couch and sighed the anger she had felt moments ago deflated. "Shit," she groaned out, why did she have to go and lose her temper. She stood up and began to make her way to her massive desk in the middle of the room when her door flew open slamming hard against the wall. An extremely pissed off Heero strode into her office slamming the door behind him. He strode angrily over to her. Relena could not help the whimper that escaped from her throat. She wasn't frightened of him, hurting her, she knew he would never physically strike her but she was terrified of that evil glint in his eyes. "Stay there Heero, don't come near me," Relena stammered walking backwards trying to escape the handsome and extremely pissed young Preventer who was purposely walking towards her.

Relena's back hit the wall and she knew she had nowhere to run. She looked around franticly trying to find an escape route, but it was too late he was standing right before her. Heero slammed his hands down on the wall on both sides of her head trapping her. He slowly lowered his head to her eye level so they were eye to eye. Relena stared into his burning blue orbs and swallowed nervously then the strangest thing happened. Heero suddenly dropped his head into the crook of Relena's shoulder gently nuzzling it. "I am sorry Relena I don't think you look like a whore ok I just don't like other guys looking at you." Relena's bright blue eyes flew open in surprise at Heero's words because they had been spoken in such a gentle whisper that Relena wasn't sure if Heero had even spoken at all. Heero lowered his arms and gently encircled Relena's slim waist pulling her tiny soft body close into his strong hard one. Relena's eyes slid shut in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Heero's hard body pressed up to hers. Relena could not help but feel the joy that was spreading threw her body at his words. Heero had just apologized something that he had never done in her presence before but what was even more shocking was he had admitted he was jealous.

Heero's soft lips slowly trailed warm little butterfly kisses up her creamy neck to the underside of he chin. Relena moaned in pleasure sliding her eyes close and taking a ragged breath. "You have no right to be possessive over me Heero I am not yours," Relena spoke softly. The lips stopped their path towards her half open mouth. Relena heard a deep growl come from somewhere deep inside him. Opening her eyes Relena was greeted with the sight of Heero's stormy dark blue eyes burning into hers as if he was scorching her very soul. "Your right Relena, you're not mine." Heero's voice had returned to his dull monotone. He took a few steps back causing Relena to almost whimper at the loss of his body heat. "But as your bodyguard I feel that by you wearing that particular outfit you are attracting unwanted attention."

Relena's eyes narrowed but before she could argue Heero continued his point. "You have an image to upheld if the press court saw you wearing that they would have a field day, but you are also attracting unwanted attention, which makes my job to protect you a lot harder. Please in the future wear something a little less conspicuous," Heero finished off his small speech with not a hint of emotion in his voice whatsoever and turned around and walked calmly out of Relena's office down the hall into his own. Only when he had shut his door did his cool appearance slip. He clenched his fists angrily and punched the unsuspecting wall beside him, "Fuck."

Read and review thanks

Sparki17

Top of Form


	4. A little bit of mush

Bonjour all sorry not to update in a while I get writers block all the time. Anyway here is the next chapter bit more mushy than usual for me but don't worry back to more humours antics next chapter.  
  
Thank you to Stephanie Smith, Carlin Robertson and Christina Bennett for proof reading this chapter for me.  
  
Oh and Christina Bennett stop sending me all that crappy junk mail.  
  
(Anyway don't own Gundam wing so don't sue)  
  
ohhh and thanks to who ever pointed out that my proof readers had missed wart, wrought out your e-mail amused me no end  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////  
  
Chapter 5 A little bit of mush  
  
Soft classical music filled the large candle lit room. The candlelight caused shadows to dance erotically across the walls as long white curtains that framed the open balcony door gently swaying in the wind like ghosts. On the moonlit balcony stood an angel with long golden hair and a lean body. Surrounding her seemed to be an air of innocence and purity gently coated in moonlight.  
  
Relena sighed softly and leaned against the wrought iron railing that was twisted in a beautiful design to watch the white swans glide across the dark pond like a pair of ballet dancers. A soft smile spread across Relena's pink lips as she leaned even further over the wrought iron railing her blond hair falling over he shoulder into her face.  
  
What was she going to do with the whole Heero situation? Today had started of as planed and then it all went down hill when she lost her temper. Sighing Relena moved a pale delicate hand to push her hair away from her angelic face leaning further over the railing. Losing her footing and Relena began to fall head first over the railing and towards the dark earth below. Relena gasped as she felt two large hands grab he petite waist and yank her backwards into a hard male body. Relena new insatiately it was Heero whose hard body was plastered to her back. Heero growled low in his throat causing vibrations to tingle down Relenas spine. "What the hell do you think you are doing Relena how many times have I told you not to lean on the railing!" His voice was harsh and angry. Relena sighed and let her head drop back against Heeros chest her hair cascading down her back. "Sorry" Relena whispered weakly allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of being held by Heero. She didn't know what to do anymore this whole revenge thing was so much harder than she expected. Why can't he just admit that he loves me? She thought to herself suddenly feeling so tired and old. She didn't want to keep fighting any more she just wanted to stay in Heeros arms forever.  
  
She felt Heeros hot breath against her ear as he sighed. "You scared me," Heero whispered gently in her ear pulling her soft warm body tighter against him. Relena slid her eyes closed and a small smile tugged at her lips moments like this made her truly believe that this is what she wanted this is how it should be. Neither of them spoke and Heero continued to just hold her from behind. In that moment Relena had never felt so safe and relaxed but she knew it couldn't last.  
  
Slowly pulling away from Heero she turned around to face him. "What are you doing here Heero its not your night to guard me you should be home resting". Heero just stood there silently his dark blue eyes burning into her paler ones. Quietly he stepped forward his hard body barely touching Relenas soft one his eyes still holding hers. Then without a word he dropped his head and caught her lips with his own in a soft slow teasing kiss. A shudder of excitement ran down Relenas spine and her body began to tremble. Heero's arms slid around her body crushing her to him forcing her mouth to open to his hungry one. As Heero deepened the kiss sliding his tough along Relena's full lips her head was screaming at her. 'What the hell are you doing girl you are ment to be the one in control and here you are again falling into his arms no explanation or decoration of love.'  
  
Heero allowed Relena to pull a small distance away so she could take in a much-needed breath of air. Relena took in a shaky breath and slowly slide her eyes open to meet Heero's. What she saw there shocked her. There was fear, lust, but behind it all there was love. Biting her lip she took in a deep breath. "We can't do this anymore Heero this going round in circles I don't want it anymore". Relena watch in horror as his eyes showed hurt then went blank and his hands dropped down to his side. Relena knew he had misunderstood he thought she didn't want him around anymore. Gently Relena placed her delicate hand on his toned cheek feeling a muscle twitch underneath her hand. Looking directly in his eyes she whispered gently "I want more Heero from you and till you tell me what I need to hear I don't want you, there will be no kissing, no touching in inappropriate places nothing but a work related relationship". Relena could not help the wicked sparkle in her eyes lets see how long he lasts with no touching what so ever. Pulling away from Heero's stiff body she walked across her balcony. Turning around to face the man who was glaring at her "Good night Heero see you in the office tomorrow" Before closing the doors on the man she loved.  
  
Read and review thanks Sparki17 


	5. Parts 3 of operation get Heero put into ...

Sorry for the wait here is another chapter. And yes I am aware that its short I seem incapable of writing long chapters.  
  
Do not own gundam wing if I did relena and hero would have got giggy  
  
Damn that man  
  
**Chapter 5: Parts 3 of operation get Heero put into action**

Long callused fingers dragged the white piece of cloth over the smooth metallic object taking precise swipes over the gun barrel. Heero's concentration was sourly on the mission in hand. For Heero was a perfectionist and trained not to be districted by anything other than the mission. In everything he did he did perfectly and nothing could distract him. Well unless you counted the beautiful blonde women only 5 meters down the hall. She had always been a distraction. Heero sighed and for a moment his eyes flicked to the door. Even when he wasn't in her presence she was a distraction and even more so now she refused to allow him any sort of physical and conversional contact due to her no touching rule. It was slowly and painfully driving him mad. Heero's eyes slide closed as he thought back to just this morning.

_She had been standing with her back to him her head buried in the filing cabinet and had yet to notice him standing in the door way. Heero leaned against the doorframe enjoying the sight of her something he had been deprived of for almost 2 weeks. Apart from the casual passing in the hallways she had managed to avoid him. _

_Heero's eyes slide slowly from her high-healed feet slowly over her long creamy legs allowing memories of those same legs wrapped around him to enter his head. His eyes glided over her backside remembering the firmness of it under his hands and up her back, which he knew, was smooth and like silk to the touch. His eyes finally laded on her pale blonde hair. Finally his resolve snapped and he silently crossed the large office and slide his arms around her slim waist and buried his face into her hair. Relena gasped and moaned gently at the feeling of Heero's body pressed against hers something she had desperately missed but was trying to avoid. "Heero I would like to remind you that this is defiantly inappropriate touching" Relena surprised herself at the steadiness of her voice. _

_Heero growled low in his chest why wasn't she giving him what he wanted and why the hell could she resist his touch when before a single cress left her weak in his hands. Heero angrily stepped away, more angry with himself for been weak and giving in after only two weeks. Relena let out a silent breath or relief and felt some of the stiffness leave her body but her heart continued to beat rapidly. _

_Turning slowly towards him she forced a sweet smile onto her face. "Is there anything I can help you with Heero" it came out sickly sweet and made even Relena feel ill. "Just came to give you this file on your security for tonight's charity ball I think you read it thoroughly and memorize it" Heero's voice did not portray any of the feelings that burned inside of him. After handing over the file he turned swiftly on his heal marching out the room purposely making his strides normal so she would not know that not been with her, not talking to her even not been near her was effecting him as much as it really was. If Heero had turned around as he shut Relena's office door he would have noticed that she worn a satisfied smile. Relena was winning and it wouldn't be long before Heero completely broke. _

Heero slide his eyes open and glanced down at the metal tool in his hand satisfied as it gleamed menacingly in the sunlight and proceeded to tuck it away in his gun holster he had other matters to attend to and had little time to spare day dreaming.

* * *

Relena turned around slowly looking over her reflection in the full-length mirror checking that her full-length pale pink ball gown was perfect. A soft smile tugged on her pale pink lips. She looked every bit the fairy princess. She wore a pale pink strapless floor length dress with pink pumps on her feet. Her blonde hair was pulled up and pined with a diamond butterfly clip with a few spirals of honey blond hair falling around her face. In her ears were simple dangly pink diamond earrings with a matching necklace around her narrow throat.  
  
A soft knock of her bedroom door interrupted Relena's musing. "Come in" Relena's gentle voice rang out in the large Victorian style bed room. Relena turned to greet her date and gasped. "Wow you look amazing". Before Relena stood a beautiful man dressed in a black tux complete with a pale pink rose in his top left buttonhole. His emerald green eyes slide over her form and an elegant brown eyebrow rose in a high arch of approval. "You don't look so bad your self" came the male voice of her date. Relena let a bright smile escape her pale pink lips "Thank you shall we get going I don't want to be late". The man before her nodded and extended his arm for her to take. "Shall we" Relena giggled at the act of gentry which seemed so strange coming from the quite stoic man. Sliding her arm through his she looked up into his dazzling green eyes and smiled "Lets go" and the hansom couple exited Relena's room with what promised to be an interesting night.  
  
Read and review thanks Sparki17


	6. whos that man?

Ok first things first I never bother with notes usually as I don't think anyone reads them but if any of you do sorry about not updating in a long time. Once again a very short chapter. There may be some spelling and grammar mistakes in her as I haven't got anyone to proof read it yet so bare with me I though I should just post something. Hope you enjoy

Do not own Gundam wing

* * *

**Chapter7 Who's that man?**

Relena blinked at the last bright white flash of the world press camera's as her date place a large nimble hand on the smalls of her back and gently guiding her through the impressive glass doors of the ball venue. Letting the false smile fall from her pale pink lips she breathed a sigh of relief. The masculine hand that was placed at her lower back moved seductively up her pink fabric coated back and glided over her smooth exposed shoulder blades to her elegant neck were his long nimble fingers began to massage the tense muscles there. Relena let out a small moan of pleaser and looked up into the intense green eyes of her companion for the night. "Thanks" Relena whispered. Her companion always stony and silent just raised an auburn eyebrow in answer. Relena giggled quietly at his reaction and a wicked smirk crossed her pale pink lips. "So you ready to start the show" Relena asked her left eyebrow rose in question. The man before her simply picked up Relenas delicate hand with this larger one and brought it to his soft lips to kiss the back of her hand. "In deed" came the deep rhythmic voice of date the hansom preventer Trowa Barton.

"Sector six all clear". Heero listened to his earpiece as the last of his men relayed the current security details of the ball, which he was forced to attend. Off course even if Lady Une hadn't palled rank on him and demanded that he be head of security for the ball Heero would still be here slipping from shadow to shadow guarding Relena. His deep dark blue eyes scanned over the screen below him. From his vantage point currently situated in a balcony coved in shadow he had full view of everything that was happening in the main room of the ball. His quick eyes moved swiftly from person to person trying to seek out the only person he was remotely interested in seeing.

"Announcing vice president Relena Peacecraft and Preventer Trowa Barton". Relena rolled her pale blue eyes in disgust. "Well there goes my surprise for Heero" she whispered into Trowa ears. Trowa simply smirked finding the whole situation highly amusing. Taking the once queen of the world delicate had he led her down the marble steeps into the thong of over dressed people.

Heeros eyes snapped to the entrance as her heard Relenas name been announced allowing his eyes to sweep over her. A small frown crossed his face as he recognised the person next to her. He wasn't told that Relenas date was Trowa. Trowa although a preventer was only called in when there was a serious problem preferring to spend his time with his adopted sister in the circus so it made no sense to Heero that Trowa would be playing date with Relena. He watched as he guided Relena round the room his hands constantly touching her. Heero let a low growl slip from his mouth. "What does that asshole think he is doing touching my woman?" he muttered darkly as menacing thoughts violence and pain entered his head. Heero continued to watch as Trowa stooped painfully close to Relena whispering something into her ear witched caused her to laugh and bestow her lovely smile open the soon to be dead preventer.

Read and review

thanks

Sparki17


	7. Maybe its wrong

So I know I have not updates this story in over a year. Main reason is I lost interest. But I hate leaving things unfinished and in the back of my mind this has been a niggling annoyance. So after more than a year absence I have decided to finish the story.

Also the spelling and grammar are not check so don't bother telling me. If you don't like it don't read this story

Do not own Gundam wing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is she doing

Relena sighed quietly into her glass of champagne as a nimble hand moved teasing slow across her back. She glanced up into the hansom face of her date and couldn't help the happy smile that moved across her lips. Trowa was laverishing just the right amount off attention upon her. He had always remained body contact but not in an overly lewd and invasive way. It was perfectly reasonable for any on lookers to come to the conclusion that the two of them were perhaps more that just friends.

In truth Trowa had become an invaluable friend to Relena someone she could always relay on and trust. When the idea came to Relena to try and make Heero feel that his position with in her heart may not be as safe as he thought, Trowa had been the first and only name that came up who she felt would be suitable for the job. She trusted him completely.

It was a strange turn in events that had brought Trowa into Relenas life but that is another story all together. But ever since then Trowa and Relena had remained firm friends. Both were aware of the underlying attraction they had for each other and perhaps in another life they would have acted upon it, but long ago they had decided that fate had never attended for them to find love with in each others arms and had contented themselves with friendship.

Trowa glanced down at her and noticed the small smile that constantly seemed to be placed upon her lips. An internal battle raged with in his thoughts as he found himself questioning her actions. Trowa would always be there for Relena but he could not help feeling that she was going about this all the wrong way. She was playing on Heeros insecurities and inexperience to get what she wanted. He loved Relena but right now he found himself not liking her very much. Did she not understand that Heero like himself had never had the opportunity nor the privilege of ever been loved or to love. When you had lived a life such as Heero love had no place and only served, as a distraction that would most likely get him killed. Heero had gone about showing his affection for her in the only way he knew how. With possessiveness and sex. For Heero to open up and confess his feelings were a sign of weakness something he would never allow. Trowa suspected that Relena may never get what she wished from Heero and playing games would eventually drive him away.

A tug on his tuxedo sleeve brought him crashing down to earth as he lowed his emerald eyes to the owner of the hand. "Penny for you thoughts. You were miles away". Relena stared into Trowas one visible eye and was not sure she liked what she saw there. The eye that usually held tenderness and amusement when looking at her showed nothing but dislike. "Is something wrong" Relena frowned with worry. "I wish to leave" Trowas voice held no room for argument and left Relena blinking in surprise. Relena glanced at the diamond-incrusted watch and frowned. "Its only 10.30 the party will go of for hours yet." "Be as it may I wish to leave now. I believe that I was mistaken in accompanying you tonight." Trowa would not even look at her as he finished his sentence. Relena glanced around nervously at the other gests noticing that some had turned to look at them. "What is this all about. You were fine a moment ago why are you angry with me all a sudden". Relena sounded like a small child he had just kicked. Trowa turned away from her not been able to stand the wounded look she was giving him. "Please Relena can we just go". With out receiving an answerer Trowa began to move towards the door digging his mobile from his tux pocket to call for the car. By the time he got to the exit the car was parked waiting at the front of the grand building and Relena stood meekly at his side. He opened the sleek black door and stood to the side to allow Relena to get in. Once she was safely seated he walked around the back of the car and climbed into the other side.

The ride back to Relenas estate was a quite one. Trowa continued to ponder his thoughts. This time turning his attention to Relenas actions. The way she had handled the situation with Heero was childish and selfish. He could not understand how a usually kind and intelligent women had stooped to such a level to play silly mind games. Was she really that desperate for Heeros love? The simple answer was yes. Ever since the first day she met him she had chased him around like some demented stalker. Not much had really changed in the way of their relationship except sex had now been added into the equation. It would seem that Heero and Relena had more similarities than first thought. Heero was not the only one who had not had much of a childhood. At the tender age of 15 Relena had literally carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. How it had come to a teenager to solved the would of its problems was mind boiling in it self. The fact that neither of them had had the opportunity to experience adolescent relationships probably was a large factor into how their relationship had got so out of hand in the first place.

The car pulled up to the front door of Relena large mansion its tiers crunching gravel underneath them. When it stopped Trowa slipped out off his door and moved across the car to open Relenas. Gingerly taking her smooth pale hand he pulled her out of the door and into his embrace. Softly smoothing her hair behind her ear Trowa leaned down a whispered to her. "I am sorry Relena I didn't mean to upset you. I just believe that you are going about this all wrong. You are just going to end up hurting yourself and Heero with these stupid games. I think you need to take a step back and see if this is really what you want. You should talk to Heero and tell him how you feel". With that he placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek and walked of into the night. Relena stud and watched him leave running over the things he had said in her mind. Sighing in defeat. He was right. She would take a short break from everything. Perhaps she would go visit her bother and Noin. She need to get her head sorted and then have a heart to heart with Heero. Turning back towards the mansion she slipped inside when a sudden feeling of been watched creped across her spin. Shrugging it off as just been paranoid she closed the large heavy pink door and headed upstairs.

It the distance hidden in the bushes a pair of cobalt blue eyes watched the silent figure walking towards the mansion gates.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks

Sparki


End file.
